Dripping Scales
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Katy Williams could never really imagine prison life. All she'd ever known for the past two years was a tiny white room. So after she gets arrested along with Killer Croc (Waylon Jones), she quickly learns of the rules in the most intimate of ways... KillerCroc/OC. Rated M for heavy adult themes and strong language.


**TheForgottenSheikah**: Hello folks! This is my first one shot with sexy fun times! And some of you many wonder why Killer Croc? First, why are you reading this if you ask that? Second, why not? He deserves love damn it! And I'm going to give to him as many times as possible! This is an insert from an OC of mine that lives in another Fic, **_Murky Waters_**. You won't get confused until the one thing that isn't very important. Plus, I am using Origins form of Croc (younger self). So no sweat, read on!

**Rating MA: 18 years or older viewers**! Unless you feel you can handle it. But this is so mature your ovaries will explode. A hot steamy mess involving two nekkid people, if a towering meta human built of nothing but pure muscle and beastines counts...

Timeline: Any time after chapter 15 (The Batman). Kinda non-cannon to Murky Waters but some stuff will be mentioned, such as her temporary regained sight.

* * *

**_Dripping Scales_**

Katy felt like a wounded doe alone in a midst of ravenous bears. Even without the aid of sight, she feel their lustful stares on her shaking form as she pressed herself against the wall; facing them terrorized. The air in the lounging area, the guards had called it, reeked of sweat, male musk and cigarette smoke.

She bit her bottom lip in fear as she felt the crowd of petty thieves and criminals slowly approached her. Katy felt extremely small and vulnerable in Waylon's absence. His roars from the distant part of the prison gave her some relief. He was close yet not enough to ward off her newly unwanted admirers.

Croc was taking longer in Processing due to his uncooperative behavior. During their transfer to the prison, he had awoken from Batman's effective assault on his skull only to be sedated. Once he woke up from that however, he was extremely unhappy.

Now Katy had to face these scumbags on her own. Calculating the number of those corralled here, she was at a great disadvantage.

It was only her first day in and already things were not smooth sailing. The guards treatment of her this morning. The disaster of breakfast and now all these leering men. Could it get any worse?

Lunch of course provided the worse part. Katy had been pulled aside by a director informing her of a restraining order had been set against Waylon Jones for her apparent need of protection. Therefore, the two were to be made sure their paths never crossed.

Of course her cousin set forth this order. To Bruce, on the outside, Croc was her bane. But he didn't see inside the bars. Katy would be in hell if he wasn't around. And judging by the looks being sent in her lone direction, she'd been in for it.

Hopefully, she thought as she was escorted to the women's side of the bathrooms, a shower would help ease her anxiety.

The bathing area was basically a huge tiled shower with more than one spray. Katy was surprised, when the female guard left to her own devices, to encounter another woman. She could not really describe her but the tone of her voice and confidence level let her know the fellow prisoner had a playful demeanor yet daring.

She had introduced herself to Katy as Catwoman, a cat burglar. Katy rose a brow wondering if the woman was obsessed with cats...

A quick conversation ended by dropping her real name in case she would ever need anything followed with a chirpy farewell and Katy was alone once again.

Turning on the hot water, Katy shook her head. On the streets or behind bars, Gotham had some strange citizens.

Humming a nameless tune, she washed her tangled mess of hair. During rinsing out the suds, a clang of the metal lockers out the room. Katy froze.

Timidly she called out, "Selina?"

No one replied causing her begin to slightly panic. She was defense _and_ naked. This couldn't bode well.

Katy turned to switch off the water but was instead slammed against the wall by a brick hard wall of flesh.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more sexier then you go gettin' all soakin' wet." A deep voice rumbled in her ear.

Katy gasped, a deep blush dusting her cheeks. "W-Waylon?"

"Expectin' someone else?" Croc growled at her, the sound vibrated through her body.

She shook her head unable to answer being distracted by the zero space between their bodies and lack of clothing...

"Wa-Waylon," She muttered, feeling embarrassed by him seeing her without any kind of article on.

"Stupid pricks think they can keep me away from you," He hissed, ignoring her.

Katy squeaked as he wrapped a thick arm around her waist tightly. Croc, on his knees, had her caged between him and the wall. Her blush turned a shade darker when she felt his rather large member twitch against her lower back.

Oh my, she thought. This couldn't be happening!

Katy whimpered when he put his free hand around her throat loosely. "You shy all of a sudden?"

"N-no," The night they last tried something like this, Waylon ended up nearly killing her.

He pressed his nose against her rapidly beating pulse and inhaled. He could smell her unease.

He growled at her. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Outta know that by now. Besides, I'm gonna make ya feel reaally good." Waylon nipped at her neck before replacing his grip on neck to her locks of hair.

This pulled her head back allowing the water to rain down her torso, over his arm and onto her private lips. The water made her twitch in his hold. Chuckling, Waylon tugged her to him and he crashed his lips onto her soft ones. He and Katy groaned in unison. She wanted to fight him a little but that streak of anarchy died when he bit at her lips with his fangs, trying to urge his tongue inside her mouth.

Her eye lids fluttered as she melted. How some one like him after what happened to her could invoke such things from her body was earth shattering to Katy.

Giving in completely, she parted her lips to invite his eager to explore tongue in. He rushed in and found her own, inciting her to play with him. She responded and was quickly conquered. This pleased Croc greatly thus causing an odd sensation to rumble from his chest.

Katy ran a pale hand down his defined chest to investigate. The sound only seemed to intensify with her exploration. She stopped at the middle. It felt like a vibration but more familiar.

Stifling her laugh, she asked, "Are you purring?"

It was as if she were petting a huge cat!

"The fuck?" He glanced down at his chest in confusion. He wasn't no God damn cat!

She went to make another comment about it but Waylon silenced her by invading her mouth again this time earning a moan from her.

The noise returned ten fold but no questions were asked.

While he was keeping her attention else where, Croc allowed his hand holding her by the waist to wander. His skimmed his talons over her smooth and flat stomach then trailed slowly downwards to where he really wanted to touch.

He abandoned Katy's mouth, her whine of displeasure made him laugh, and began to his onslaught of her neck. He was careful with his jagged teeth and didn't open his maw so wide he'd take a chunk out of her. Not that he would mind tasting her blood again...

Katy was too full of bliss to realize his hand's destination before it was too late. He slid one finger through her wet lips and slid it back and forwards at a slow pace. She gasped, her mouth forming a little 'O' and reached out touch him. Releasing her hair, Croc slapped her hand away.

"You don't get to touch me until you come, got it?" He was able to grab hold of her breasts with one hand and squeeze hard. Katy bucked down on his finger, panting. She was losing herself in this heat was throwing off. A pool of fire ignited in Katy's lower belly.

Waylon continued to pump his finger and knead at her breasts. He wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could make himself wait. His erection was painfully hard and twitched in reaction to her mewls and bottom rubbing up on him. He ached to bury himself inside her wet heat.

To ease his burden some, Croc added a second digit and increased the speed. Katy shuddered and rocked against his hand wontoningly. Her moans and gasps grew higher and faster. She was getting close.

"You gonna come for me?" He hissed in ear, grinding on her now.

The friction was becoming too much. The flame in her belly glowing almost at full peak.

Her scent was so overwhelming now. It was heightened by his attentions and his alone. That fact gave Croc a primal swell in his pride.

Leaving her chest, he spread her legs wider giving his fingers more access to her core.

Katy squirmed and dug her nails into his thigh.

"You gonna give me all of you? I want to you come, Katy," Waylon growled at her.

He hit her spot combined with his words and Katy's grip on reality shattered.

Katy cried out, bucking against his fingers helplessly as he held her trembling form to his massive chest.

He nearly lost it as he saw her expression. Her face was flushed with an afterglow Waylon never seen before. Her eyes were far more glassy than normal and when she panted to regain her breath, her little pink tongue would dart out to lick her dry lips.

God he needed to fuck her!

Washing her hurriedly, Croc then pushed Katy on her hands and knees before positioning himself behind her. She let out a protesting noise but he bent over her, grumbling in her red tipped ear, "This is gonna hurt,"

Not entirely aware of what he meant, Katy let out a sharp cry of hurt when she felt his member push apart her weeping entrance. Waylon grunted but with all his self control paused for her sake. He let himself bask in her inner heat.

'My God!' She thought, body shaking due to the sudden impact. 'He's huge!'

That shouldn't shock her too much seeing as every other part on his body accommodated to his towering height.

He let her move on her own accord until she eventually grew used to his size. Then apparently he wasn't going fast enough. Grinning, he unfolded himself and took hold her small hips and started to thrust until she was constantly moaning for him.

His sight was getting hazy as the end was nearing. Holy fuck, he did not want this to end! She was so tight and wet for him that he wished he could stay inside her all the time. No one ever made him feel like this.

Crouching over her, he bit the back of her neck making her quake. Keeping one hand on her hip, Croc cupped her clit.

"This is mine," He growled.

Katy went to reply with a smart ass remark yet for him to rub his thumb over her delicate flower bud. She replied instead with a breathy moan of his name.

In response to that, Waylon picked up his pace. Slamming into her with a bruising thrust.

As he felt his peak coming, he vigorously pawed at her bundle of nerves.

_"Mine!"_

She cried out and they both fell over the edge.

He split his hot seed into her, both their liquids running down Katy's legs. The girl trembled and finally caved.

It took all of his remaining strength to not fall on top of her. His limbs were shaking as he laid back, enjoying the pour of the shower.

Believing Katy to be finished, he dozed off for a second. The feather light touches skating over his torso forced him awake. His gold slit eyes narrowed as he woke to see Katy making herself at home on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He grumbled.

She smirked at him. "I believe I was promised, in return for an orgasm, I could touch you."

She lowered her head, her lips skimming over his profile. His skin twitching at every part she touched. He had never been handled so tenderly before, least of all touched at all. Unless you were Batman, who seemed to get a kick out of punching the snot out of him.

Katy kissed his nose before retreating with a sharp bite to it. Waylon scowled and dug his claws into her behind. "Watch yourself, girly,"

Katy may be blind but the look she shot Waylon flowed with confidence. "I know what I'm doing."

She placed butterfly kisses all over his neck and ran her small hands over his broad shoulders, taking in his impressive width. Katy drug her nails down his dripping scaled arms, feeling every ripple of flesh beneath. His breathing was growing heavier with each new area she explored.

She smoothed out her palms over his chiseled torso, trickling them southwards. She memorized him, matching what she felt with her memory of the first and last time she saw him. Katy was far from incorrect on he toned he felt, every muscle was rock hard. Waylon was built like a mountain. One she wanted to climb.

Katy re discovered his lips and groaned. Waylon guided her through the kiss growling. Their tongues met in battle once more for dominance. Feeling in an ecstatic mood, Croc let her win. And oh, he was not disappointed.

Katy, victorious, caught him and sucked hard on his tongue. A strangled moan escaped him as Katy then unsuspectingly, lowered herself on his already erection. To be in her squeezing core so soon was fucking unbelievable and she so fucking wet! He shifted upwards for her and grasped her hair, keeping her locked with his lips. They bucked against one another, flesh slapping flesh. The water coming from the shower had long turned cold but neither of them cared. They were keeping each other plenty warm.

The pleasure was beginning to shake Katy to her core. She broke away and gasped, arching. Waylon growled, his claws scrapping the floor seeing Katy bend her back like that. He getting to that time so he laid on his back and watched Katy engross herself on him.

At first he felt like a bitch being on the bottom but seeing her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts was well worth it. He brought his hips upward, sheathing his dick deeper inside. Fuck, this felt different!

Katy noticed the change and wiggled, fully taking him in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Croc chanted, grabbing onto her hips and rapidly moving and in out.

This sprung Katy's release. She gripped her hair and cried out, "Waylon!"

That undid him as well. He roared and shoved all the way back in, holding her down tightly.

The pair panted and Katy removed herself from him, a sticky noised popped in the room.

Croc chuckled, looking up at Katy as she tried to coax more hot water from the shower. "Little late for that."

"I don't want to waltz around smelling like sex, thank you," She said.

He rolled his venomous eyes. "It ain't a bad thing,"

* * *

Sheikah: There it is...*fans self* Leave a comment, tell me what you think. These are difficult for me to put into words for some reason.


End file.
